Heart of the Matter
by jadey36
Summary: There are rules in love - but someone is out to break them - big time!
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer – I do not own the characters.

**Heart of the Matter**

**Introduction**

'He will come back father,' I say.

'You've been saying that for the past five years Marian. I wouldn't count on it.'

And then he did come back.

And that oh so smug smile was soon wiped off his face when he realised things had changed. When he found himself up against the new Sheriff and his nasty sidekick Gisborne. When he found he'd been branded a common criminal and forced to live in the forest with other outlaws.

I almost felt smug myself. But I should have known. This suited him far better than living the life as Lord of the Manor. After all, in his words, "where would be the fun in that".

And now he's standing here again, and the smug smile has returned.

We're not children anymore. I've left my teens behind. And have blossomed into quite a woman according to my father. So why doesn't he see that? Or maybe he does. It's just he's too busy playing the hero at the moment to spare some time for me.

And then it dawns on me. He thinks I still belong to him and only him. That he has the luxury of calling me his any time he chooses. Well, he's got another think coming. He's going to have to earn that right.

Starting now.

**Part 1**

'I said I'd be back.'

'I thought you meant tomorrow, or the next day. Not in five years time.'

'Why would you think that? I told you where I was going. We had both said our goodbyes.'

He grinned that infuriating but oh so gorgeous grin at me.

'Well shouted them more like.'

I don't find him funny.

And he's waiting for an answer. But I'm not going to tell him if he can't work it out for himself.

I recalled our heated words as if it were only yesterday, him about the honour and glory of war and me about him being a fool. I had hoped he would calm down. That he would come to his senses and return the next day, with a ring and a marriage proposal. No such luck. He had gone. And all I was left with was a bitter taste in my mouth and an unadorned hand.

Five years on and the taste still lingers. Made worse by what is happening in Nottingham. And I still finger the place where a ring should sit and does not.

I'm just twenty-one. I've got my whole life in front of me. But I want the life that is behind me. The one he denied me for the past five years.

And whilst he seems to have picked up where he left off – impudent, arrogant know-all – I've been forced to change. To grow up.

Well, sooner or later he will have to grow up too.

This game he is playing with the Sheriff and Gisborne is about to become deadly serious.

And so am I.

'Well?' he asks, impatient now, and I realise I haven't spoken for some moments.

'It does not matter,' I reply, rather feebly.

'Marian,' he says, looking at me like he thinks he's got me. And if I allow myself to look at him, then he will have. He was a fine looking lad before he went to war. But now. No. I will not be swayed by good looks. Beauty is only skin deep after all. I will avoid those blue eyes of his. Because they draw me in every time and I will not let it happen again.

He stands there resolutely, refusing to give up.

'What is it with you these days?' he asks.

And now I am cross. Very cross. And I say the first thing that comes into my head.

'There is someone else.'

As soon as I've said it I want to retract the words and tell him I'm sorry. It isn't true. But I see I've finally got his attention. The smallest of doubts passes across his face.

'Pardon?' He looks at me as though I am speaking in another tongue.

I could end this now and make it up to him. But I find myself fingering my left hand again.

'There is someone else.'

And now I've said it a second time the idea begins to take hold. Before this moment I can honestly say there was no-one else. Or at least not from my point of view.

But Guy of Gisborne has been attempting, albeit cautiously, to woo me for some time now and I have to admit he does, dare I say it, stir me.

'Who?' Robin asks, clearly not believing me.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne,' I reply, meeting him in the eye.

And I can see I've hit the mark.

Later, as I think back, I realise those few words we exchanged that day were to set in motion a whole chain of events. And if I had only known it at the time I would never have said them.

And there it is. Sometimes just a word or two can dictate how your life will be from that moment. I could have said "I love you".

Now there are three little words that will definitely change your life. And I had given him enough chances to say them. But he hadn't. So I'd spoken instead.

"There is someone else".

What I meant to say was "I love you".

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

'You know the rules,' they are saying.

Rules. I hate rules.

'You have to realise this is your last chance. We have given you a task that even a complete screw-up like yourself should find easy. Complete this to our satisfaction and your gold wings will be returned and you can rejoin the Circle.'

I know what is coming, so I continue to keep my eyes on the ground, as the Circle moves in around me and Grandmaster speaks.

_Rule One: Our purpose is to help people fall in love._

_Rule Two: The path to true love is never smooth._

_Rule Three: True love always wins._

I hate rules.

Will-o-the-Wisp, fairy, spirit, Cupid (if you want to use my given name). Call me what you will. You don't believe in me anyway. Do you? But I'm telling you.

I've been watching that girl and him and they are heading for trouble – especially her. Silly girl. He's mad about her and she can't see it. He just doesn't know how to say it, because she won't let him. And the more he gets it wrong, the more she turns him away.

And I'm supposed to put it right. My last chance they said. And I could. In an instant.

But I don't care about the Circle. And the gold wings are far too heavy in any case. No. If I am going to spend the next few weeks in this cold, damp forest, then I'm jolly well going to have some fun. After all Rule Two more or less dictates that. It's the only Rule I actually like.

_"There is someone else"._

I'm pleased with that one. It's one of my better lines.

I watch him as he walks back through the forest. Clearly frustrated because his conversation with the girl has not gone as he had planned. In fact, I can tell he is downright angry, kicking tree trunks and smashing at bushes with his sword.

Temper, temper.

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Why did I say that? Why?

My father knows something has happened. Something between Robin and I. But I really don't want to talk about it right now.

So Guy's arrival at our house could hardly have come at a more inopportune moment.

'Marian.'

'Sir Guy.'

'To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure Sir Guy?' my father asks.

My father uses the word "pleasure" with no small amount of sarcasm. He doesn't like Sir Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff Vaisey's right hand man, and has made no attempt to hide his dislike.

It shows now, as he fails to invite Gisborne to take a seat or offers him any kind of refreshment.

I am tired, and want nothing more than to go to my room and work out how to make things right with Robin.

But Guy stands there, resolute, and my innate upbringing finds me asking if he would like a drink.

He gives me a small smile and I'm surprised by it. I've never seen him smile before. Sneer yes – but not smile. It changes his whole face, softens his eyes, which I find are now studying me intently. Feeling uncomfortable I turn away to get him a drink, even though he hasn't asked for one.

'You came for a reason Sir Guy?' my father prompts.

'Yes, Edward,' he replied, coming out of his reverie. 'As you know, the Sheriff plans to hold a Council of Nobles meeting tomorrow at the Castle. And this time he would like everyone to be in attendance.'

This last remark is meant for my father. We have failed to turn up to the last two meetings. My father cannot stand what the Sheriff is doing and has lost his stomach for such meetings, even though I insist we should go, if only to find out what the Sheriff is planning next. What further outrage he is dumping on the poor of Nottingham.

My father stands stubbornly and I answer for him.

'We will be there Sir Guy.'

And I find myself looking at him. I mean, really looking at him. And of course he chooses that moment to turn from my father to me and catch my eye. I blush furiously. I've been caught out. But I have to admit. He is handsome.

Our drinks finished, and not able to find another reason to linger, Gisborne takes his leave.

'I do not like that man,' my father says savagely.

'Please father,' I say, trying to calm him down. 'He is only acting on the Sheriff's instructions.'

'How can you defend him daughter? He is as responsible as Vaisey for taking away my role as Sheriff. And more to the point, he is the one who has taken Robin's lands when I swore to look after them for him.'

My father is angry. He is always angry these days.

'I know father, I know,' I reply, easing him into a chair and placing another drink in front of him. 'But I am sure things will change now that Robin is back.'

'Humph,' my father snorts. 'He has not done much good so far, except to rile the Sheriff even more. It might have been better if Robin had never returned.'

He looks at me and realises he has gone too far.

'I am sorry Marian. I speak out of turn. I know how you feel about Robin.'

Does he? Because I am not sure that I do anymore.

It is late and after saying goodnight to my father I retire to my bedchamber.

I had planned to think about Robin and to work out a way of resolving our differences.

Instead I find myself reliving the moment when Guy smiled at me, his eyes boring into me as though he could see into my very soul. And I feel a girlish pleasure and, I am mortified to say, a womanly excitement.

I stare into the mirror and shake my head. What is the matter with me? Surely I had just said that about Guy to make Robin jealous?

In frustration I climb into bed.

It has always been Robin, just Robin.

But now I find myself thinking of someone else as well. Someone I do not want to think about. And the more I try not to; the more he is there.

It really feels like someone is messing with my head. And it's something I could do without.

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

'Oi, do you mind!'

'Sorry Much.'

I stop trying to wrap myself in leaves to keep the wind away and fly a little nearer to see what is happening.

All that tree kicking and bush whacking did not help it seems. He is still angry. And also confused.

The rest of the gang pay no attention. They have seen Robin's moods before. Seen him angry, happy, introspective, sad – you name it. It is hard to keep things to yourself when you live so closely together as a group.

'Do you want something to eat?'

That man's answer to everything.

He sits down, declining to reply.

The others are keeping their eyes averted, not sure what his problem is, but not wanting to be the one to ask. Much asks though. Now here is someone who never seems to know when to keep his mouth shut.

'What's the matter Master? You look like you've just had a fight with a grizzly bear.'

He smiles despite himself.

'I've called her many things Much, but never a grizzly bear.'

'Oh.'

This explains everything it seems.

The gang want to know the plan for tomorrow. He just wants to be by himself.

'Gisborne,' he mutters.

'What?'

'Gisborne.'

'So you just said. But what do you mean – Gisborne?'

'Marian and Gisborne.'

'Ahh.'

Now the little man with the non-stop mouth understands.

I watch as the others shuffle off to bed, resigned to the fact that Robin is not going to speak to them tonight.

So how does it feel eh Mr smarty-pants? Thought you had her. Thought the ring was as good as on her finger. And now this bombshell.

Actually I thought he would say something like "plenty of other fish in the sea" as he did in the Holy Land. Grandmaster showed me the pictures, so I know. But not here it seems. Not with her.

Oh well. He will get over it and I can always put things back to rights. I will have to go back without the Circle knowing to get another arrow. And that might take a day or two. But still, what could possibly happen? I mean she is hardly going to marry this Gisborne guy, is she?

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

As we get ready for the meeting of the Council of Nobles, I tell myself that it was just my fight with Robin that has unsettled me so. And it was that fight which made me act in such an unlikely way with Guy of Gisborne. When I see that man again today, standing beside the Sheriff, he will once again be the dark-hearted, sadistic person I have always thought him to be.

My father lingers, unwilling to get into the waiting carriage.

'Please father,' I say. 'We must go, if only to show the Sheriff and Gisborne that we will not take their laws lying down. That we are willing to stand up and fight for what we believe in.'

'And be shot down in flames Marian?' he says, resignation in his face.

I take hold of his arm and steer him determinedly into the carriage, if for no other reason than to avoid the wrath of Gisborne.

We ride in silence for a while and then my father starts grumbling again.

'He would tax the very ground we walk on if he could.'

'Shush father. Do not get yourself so worked up. It doesn't do any good.'

'Precisely,' my father returns, his face like thunder. 'Nothing does any good.'

'We must not give up father,' I say encouragingly. 'We must fight the system from within. You said so yourself.'

'And how do we do that daughter? I have approached the other nobles. Men I thought would stand with me. But one by one they have given in to the Sheriff's demands. I fear all is lost Marian.'

'I'm sure you are wrong father. There is always a way to fight back. We must do what we can to find that way.'

I am thinking of my Night Watchman stints and wondering if now would be a good time to tell my father what I do. I quickly dismiss the idea. Knowing my father, he would probably forbid me to do it again and then I would have to disobey him and I do not like disobeying my father. Not if I can help it.

All too soon we arrive at the Castle and my thoughts return to Robin.

Will he show up here today? I doubt it. Not if he has any sense. But I wish he would. I need to tell him I am sorry for the things I said. Perhaps when this meeting is finished I can find a way of escaping my father and go to the forest to find him.

My thoughts are interrupted as Gisborne makes his way down the Castle steps to greet us. He gives my father a hard stare, and I am proud that my father stares right back at him, unafraid.

He then turns his attention to me, and there it is. That smile that he seems to have for me, and me alone. I return it; aware my father is watching us.

'May I have the honour of escorting you my lady?'

He holds out his hand.

I glance at my father, trying to convey the message that it would be unwise to refuse.

'Of course Sir Guy.' And I offer him my arm.

The meeting goes as my father predicted, one tax after another and the nobles all nodding their assent. My father does not nod, but nor does he offer dissent. He knows he is outnumbered.

I am afraid I had only half an ear on the proceedings. Normally I would pay close attention so I could pass everything on to Robin.

Gisborne stood directly opposite me, a little way behind the Sheriff as always, his face impassive. But as the Sheriff droned on I thought I could detect the slightest look of discomfort on Guy's face. When Vaisey came to his final announcement – this time a demand for a toll for every peasant who wishes to enter the town of Nottingham, Gisborne tore his eyes away from me, as though ashamed.

And I started to wonder.

Could this be a way to get to the Sheriff, through his right-hand man? Could I turn Guy against the Sheriff?

My earlier quotation of my father came back to me. "Work the system from within".

Well you couldn't get any closer to the "system" than this, unless I married the Sheriff. I quickly dismissed that idea with a shudder.

Then I thought about Robin again. Even if I told him it was all pretence, would he believe me? Well if he didn't, more fool him. I couldn't worry about that now.

I knew there was a lot more going on behind the scenes than just taxes. I wanted some answers. And Sir Guy of Gisborne could supply me with those answers.

As the proceedings came to an end, and we all stood up, I caught Guy's attention and gave him a big smile. His eyes widened in surprise and I quickly left the room with my father, before I could change my mind on what I was about to do.

to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Phew! Retrieving another arrow had been harder than I expected.

Now, let's see what's been happening whilst I've been away.

Still in a mood I see.

'Look, not being funny Robin, but you never said nothing about no meeting.'

'Yeah. I thought we was gonna see to those taxes making their way out of Nottingham today?'

Will is right. You've forgotten about them haven't you?

Now here's a dilemma. Her or those taxes?

Taxes will come and go of course. But there will only ever be one Marian.

They are all waiting for him to answer. He looks at Much.

'Don't ask me. You're the leader.'

I can see him thinking. He doesn't know what to do. His heart is telling him one thing and his head is telling him another.

In the end his arrogant nature wins over both and he figures he can get not only the taxes but the girl as well.

As the gang move towards the Castle he is already confident enough in both the plan and his men to know the tax monies are as good as theirs. The girl is another matter.

The plan goes without a hitch. Once John and Allan have made the switch, Will's replacement boxes a perfect match, and Djaq has done her fainting bit, it was easy for Robin and Much to sneak into the Castle.

'They're still in the Council Meeting Master.'

'It will be finished in a minute Much.'

'How will you get her attention?'

'I'll think of something. Now you keep guard as instructed. And come and get me the minute we're detected.'

Much shakes his head, clearly unimpressed.

'You got what you deserved if you ask me,' he mumbles.

'I'm not asking you Much.'

But motor mouth does have a point.

to be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

The meeting finished, I hurry ahead of my father, feigning personal needs.

I start making a beeline for Gisborne, who has followed in the wake of the Sheriff, when something strikes my behind. I did well not to yelp. But the strike was too precise for it to be anyone other than him.

'Is there not another way you can get my attention, other than shooting an arrow at me,' I say crossly.

Actually, I'm angrier about losing Gisborne than the arrow and have already forgotten my resolve to patch things up between Robin and I.

He gives me one of 'those grins' and once again he only manages to infuriate me more.

Quickly I pull him into the shadows.

'You fool. What are you doing here? This place is crawling with nobles at the moment. Men who would turn you over to the Sheriff in an instant if it would serve their purpose, not to mention save their skin.'

He looks crestfallen and I immediately regret my harsh tone.

'I just came to talk to you.'

'Then talk.'

'Not here,' he says, scanning the corridor. He pulls me through a door into what turns out to be the armoury. Swords, shields and chain mail surround us. Not the most romantic of settings. And I'm still feeling cross.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the other day.'

And I relent a little as I can see he genuinely means it.

This is the Robin I want to see. The one he keeps hidden. But not today. Today I had a plan and now Robin has spoilt it. He's good at spoiling things.

There is very little light in the room. The only source a small slit window, which is mostly hidden by various bits of weaponry.

Even so I can make out Robin's face enough to know that he has left the jokes and innuendo behind today.

He moves a little closer and I can see in his eyes that he is struggling with what to say next.

'Marian.'

His eyes hold mine and my resolve, to avoid his attentions and concentrate on working Gisborne, crumbles.

He reaches out and pushes a lock of my hair back over my shoulder and at his touch I begin to tremble such is my sudden need for him.

I must have communicated this need, because he takes hold of both my hands and I can feel him caressing my ring-less finger.

I wait for his kiss and half close my eyes. A beat later and I open them. He is still looking at me but this time his attention is elsewhere.

And I hear it too – footsteps.

He puts a finger to his lips and we stand motionless, our desire still hanging in the air.

The footsteps get nearer and then stop outside the door.

Robin inclines his head to the back of the armoury and as the door swings open, and a lighted torch is held aloft, we melt into the shadows at the back of the room and wait with baited breath.

Seconds pass. I can feel his body heat as we press closely together, the intimacy heightened by our sense of danger.

And then it is past. The door slowly closes and we are plunged into near darkness again.

But Robin does not let hold of me. And I know this is the moment I've been waiting a lifetime for.

His hand is on the small of my back, the other lightly around my waist, and the time for words is past. All our fears, harsh words, unspoken truths and half-truths count for nothing. Only this touch, only this closeness and only this knowing.

Once more we hear footsteps but I am certain they will pass, certain he will ignore them.

'Master?' a voice hisses. 'Where are you?'

It was not Much's fault. He could not know. But for a second or two I really hated him.

Already I could feel Robin moving away from me and in the same breath hot angry tears crowding behind my eyes.

'I asked Much to tell me if I was needed,' he says softly, like some poor sort of apology.

You are needed I thought. By me.

Why is it I so often speak aloud words I do not mean and yet the ones that are in my heart go unspoken?

He is already moving and I know he has made his choice.

I follow him to the door, and now it is fully open I can see Much hopping agitatedly outside.

'Master. We have to go. We have to…'

And Robin is swallowed up in the moment. His men need him, and their needs are immediate. Mine, it seems, can wait.

I slam the door on them both, shutting out the rest of Much's words.

I wait for it to open again. It does not. The hot tears spill as I smack my hand on the back of the door, glad of the pain.

Now I had a reason to cry.

to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

That was close. I thought for a minute they were going to end up in each other's arms. And that would never do. Not if I'm to disprove Rule Three.

You remember Rule Three don't you? No. Well, look it up.

He was cross with Much, that much was obvious. Especially when he found out Much's concerns were groundless and the guards were simply changing over duties, not gathering on mass.

But he was even angrier with himself. For not giving her what she needed from him; reassurance that he was there for her no matter what.

And therein lay the problem.

He wanted to be there for her but he also had to be there for his men. Why couldn't she understand that?

And why did she not think he took anything seriously? If she had seen what he had seen in the Holy Land, she would know how serious he was. But you've never told her anything about the Holy Land have you? She can't read your mind.

'You're not gonna like this Robin.'

'Tell me.'

He didn't figure his day could get much worse.

'Gisborne, heading for Knighton, with a horse.'

'What of it? We all know Gisborne is trying to woo Marian. And he would hardly walk all the way from the Castle.'

'That's just it Robin. He was on a horse, leading another horse behind him. A spare horse.'

He looks puzzled.

Oh come on. Even the lights have gone on in Much's unfurnished house.

And what have you ever given her, apart from heartache? You've never even picked her a flower. And here is Gisborne about to give her a beautiful, thoroughbred horse. It's hard to compete with that. Of course, if you understood her better, you'd know the flower, picked by your hand, would win hands down.

Perhaps the war knocked all the romance out of you. But you could get it back again, if you really tried.

'Now where are you going?'

That Much. He can never leave him alone can he? Oh, I know his heart is in the right place, but the poor guy just needs a break from the constant questioning.

'To Knighton if you must know Much.'

'But Gisborne's there. Allan said. You're not going to do anything stupid are you?'

'I've already done something stupid Much.'

He goes to saddle up his horse. The others exchange looks but no one's about to stop him. Not when he's in this kind of a mood.

Much is shaking his head but even he knows when he's beat.

to be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

'You have been crying Marian?'

I lean back in the carriage. Not a lot gets past my father.

I can still feel the pressure of unspent tears behind my eyes, but I pull myself together. My father does not need yet another burden to add to his woes.

'I am just cross,' I answer. 'The Sheriff has gone too far this time.'

'There is no point getting yourself worked up about it Marian.'

I manage to smile at him. Not so long ago I was the one telling him that.

'I know father. I shall just be glad to be home again.'

I close my eyes and sink back into the carriage. My head is spinning. Not only with what happened (or in this case did not happen) between Robin and me, but also with the Sheriff's latest plans and finally with Guy. One minute I am certain I know what to do and the next I am full of doubts. Why is life so complicated?

Once we are home I feel a little better.

Tonight I shall be the Night Watchman again. Helping distribute food and medicines to the poor. At least this part of my life is clear-cut.

Feeling calmer, I help my father prepare a simple supper. It is a daily ritual we both enjoy. So neither of us is best pleased when there is a knock on the door.

'Guy?' I say, startled by his presence.

'Forgive me Marian, Sir Edward. I can see you are about to eat.'

'Yes,' says my father, rising from his chair. 'So if you would excuse us.'

Gisborne looks at me and I am at a loss of what to say. When he doesn't speak, but merely stares at our supper lain out on the table, I find myself asking him if he would care to join us.

As Guy makes his way into the room my father shoots me a thunderous look.

I have no idea why I invited him in.

Supper is a strained affair.

My father sits coldly, refusing to make conversation and drinking his soup loudly. Guy keeps looking around as though bemused to find himself dining with us. And I am running out of small talk. I think we are all glad when the meal is over.

Only then does Guy seem to recall that he came here for a purpose.

'Marian, if you would care to step outside with me for a moment. I have something to show you.'

Oh no. Now what?

Although I remain resentful about Robin leaving me so abruptly in the armoury, I can still feel his hand on the small of my back and the way his fingers caressed mine.

Guy is studying me intently and I wonder if my feelings are on my face. He smiles at me and I think perhaps they are, and what is more, he has misinterpreted them as something meant for him.

'What is it you wish to show me Sir Guy? It is getting late.'

My tone is suddenly brusque and he looks confused.

'I have brought something for you.'

I can see he will not leave until I have gone outside. My father makes no move to accompany me. It seems I am on my own in this.

The horse is beautiful. Dark brown, almost black, his coat gleaming. A stallion. And one look from my trained eye tells me he has spirit. One look from Gisborne tells me he is mine.

I cannot help my big smile. Guy is looking at me and when I turn to him to make a feeble protest at the expense of such a gift I see he is pleased with my reaction.

'You like it?' he asks.

'Yes, but it is too much…'

'To much horse?'

'No,' I laugh. 'I can handle him. Too much of a gift.'

'I would buy the world for you if it would make you happy,' he says moving closer.

'I do not need the world,' I reply amused.

'No. You need a man. A husband.'

His words are plain, his meaning clear.

To avoid answering, I walk over to the stallion and stroke its powerful neck and flank. He whinnies slightly but allows my touch. I am aware of Guy behind me, his breath on my neck and his hand ever so lightly upon the small of my back, where Robin's hand had pressed only some small hours ago.

'Please,' I say.

'Marian.' His voice is husky with desire. I am rooted to the spot, scared to turn around. I think Guy senses my unease and his hand drops away.

'You will accept the horse,' he says.

It is not a question.

I turn around and nod.

His eyes take me in and I realise I have made some sort of bargain with him, by my acceptance.

I also wonder why this does not upset me.

to be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

I hardly had to do a thing. A couple of ideas planted in her mind and that was it.

And him. He's making it easy for me.

I mean, look at him. Hiding in the bushes, watching her stroking that beautiful horse; watching and doing nothing. He should be over there, punching the other guy's lights out. But no. He's just sitting, watching.

Of course if I'd been paying better attention I'd have known that he wasn't just sitting and watching. He was thinking and planning.

And when he gets up and starts following Gisborne, who is making his way through the forest, I catch on.

He's not going to appeal to the girl again. After all, he lost the last time. No, he's going for the man who's trying to take her away from him.

Gisborne is taking his time. He's in no hurry to get back to the Castle, preferring instead to think about the girl and how things are going his way. Giving her the horse had been a very good move.

When he hears a twig snap behind him however, he thinks that perhaps riding through the forest is a very bad move.

He turns around. When he sees it's only Hood, and no obvious sign of the rest of the gang, he breathes easy.

'Spying on me Hood?'

They are a long way from the outlaws' camp. It's just the two of them. Exactly how he wants it to be.

'She'll see through you Gisborne. Marian is an astute woman.'

'I agree,' Gisborne smirks back. 'And being such an astute woman she will know which of the two of us would make a better catch. Now, what is it you have to offer her? A bed on the forest floor, surrounded by a bunch of good for nothing outlaws.'

He's had enough.

I don't know who threw the first punch. I was that excited. And real punches they were. In the face, the stomach, wherever they could get one in. Nor did I really take in all they were saying – harsh bitter words, parrying back and forth, about the war, the King, Nottingham and her, of course.

Just letting off steam I first thought.

But as the punches flew, fists connecting with flesh and bone, I knew that this was more than that. This was a fight of fights. A right proper fisticuffs.

I must admit I'm not keen on the sight of blood. I winced when a ring on Gisborne's finger cut Robin's cheek and I winced even more when the outlaw came back at him with a fallen branch and bashed him about the temple.

Curses that had me blushing flew back and forth and for a bit I couldn't work out whom the bad guy was. Neither was giving an inch and this fight was getting down and dirty.

It had gotten to the point where I seriously thought they might give in, battered and bruised as they were. Yet they kept coming back for more, using fair means or foul.

And then it happened.

I saw it before he did.

Gisborne tumbled down a hill and caught his sleeve on a tree branch, momentarily pinned. And Robin dived on after him, unwilling to give up the fight. He grabbed hold of Gisborne and yanked him hard and that was when the sleeve tore. And there it was. That tattoo.

I'd seen it in the pictures Grandmaster had showed me but had thought nothing of it at the time. Just a series of flashbacks they had been, so I could get the story straight. But Robin knew instantly where he'd seen that mark before.

For a few seconds the fight subsided as he looked on with widened eyes. Then, as the realisation hit him, the fight resumed, this time with a greater intensity.

He knew it all, in that instant. Images rushed at him. Of Saracens attacking the King's camp. Calling out to Much and the white hot pain in his side as he was stabbed. Finding enough reserve in him to rush to the King's tent just as the Saracen raised his weapon. Swords clashing. Cutting an arm. And that tattoo. The tattoo embellished on Gisborne's wrist.

Even as these images filled his head, his hand was drawing a knife and he was rushing at Gisborne.

I could not have stopped him if I tried. I deal with matters of the heart, with love and all its connotations, but not this…..this madness.

So I could only watch, as helpless as Gisborne, as the blade headed for the dark one's heart.

**to be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously…**_

_I could not have stopped him if I tried. I deal with matters of the heart, with love and all its connotations, but not this…..this madness._

_So I could only watch, as helpless as Gisborne, as the blade headed for the dark one's heart. _

**Part 11**

He was mine all mine. This beautiful, beautiful horse. And I didn't care what price I would have to pay, with Gisborne or with Robin. At that moment all I saw was this glorious creature and my need to ride him.

'I'm going riding,' I called back to my father, not waiting for his answer.

If the horse proved to be anything like his appearance then I was in for the ride of my life. I'd even forgotten I had meant to go out tonight, as the Night Watchman.

I hoisted myself up onto his back (he was already saddled and I guessed this had been Guy's intention) and sat quietly, waiting for the horse to get used to my weight and my hands steadying the reins.

I glanced shyly at Guy and he gave me a slow smile and a nod. I shivered unexpectedly, a strange flush coming over me. What on earth was happening here? I felt so disloyal to Robin I almost choked.

And then I relaxed into the saddle and smiled back at Guy, a genuine smile. For what reason did I feel disloyal to Robin, I owed him nothing. But the feeling that all of this was wrong somehow rattled around in my head like some foreign object.

I had to get away if for no other reason than to think.

I gently kicked at the stallion's flanks.

We started slowly, and then gradually built up speed. The wind flew through my hair. As I grew in confidence I made a few experimental jumps. The stallion whipped his head about after each one, frisky with the excitement and me right along with him. I felt exhilarated and all thoughts of Robin and Guy deserted me in the adrenalin rush.

I was not appropriately dressed for riding and the balmy evening air soon had me sweating. Sherwood Forest and its leafy canopy lay up ahead.

I slowed my stallion to a canter and headed for its shady interior.

A sudden impulse had me wanting to find Robin. Find him and show him this gift. Perhaps I wanted to make him jealous. I do not know. But before I could even get it straight in my head something else caught my attention.

Voices raised in anger; the sound of men fighting. And even as I drew nearer, I knew whom they belonged to.

I could have ignored them. Left them to their ugly maleness, unsure as I was of my feelings for each of them.

But in the end curiosity got the better of me.

I urged the stallion slowly up the incline and reined him in at its zenith so I could survey the scene below.

What I saw made me sick to my stomach.

Battered and bleeding and hurling obscenities at each other, they brawled amongst the leaf litter on the forest floor.

My horse's ears swivelled nervously but he stood quietly under my guiding hands.

And as I watched I saw a part of Robin that I had not seen until that day. It was an ugly, brutal part and a part he had always kept hidden – until now.

I could understand it in Gisborne, accept it even – it was part of his makeup. But this was a Robin I did not know and I felt something shift inside me. Instead of seeing them as two completely different men, I saw only their similarities.

Fighting. Men like to fight. Over land, over possessions, over a woman.

My horse whinnied softly and I waited for one or both of them to look up and see me and stop the insanity. But so caught up were they in the madness that they kept on going. Even when Guy crashed further down the slope, impaling his arm on an ugly tree stump, the wind knocked out of him, Robin did not give up. With a roar he hurled himself at Gisborne, grabbing him as he slid past. Robin tore Guy off the branch and they fell as one down the hill.

Panting they lay facing one another.

I made to shout out to them but it seemed their fight was at an end.

Robin was staring at something. I can honestly say I saw his jaw drop, though I do not know what caused this reaction.

And then I saw the knife in Robin's hand and he was rushing at Guy and I knew that he was going to kill him.

'No!' I screamed.

One word that reverberated around the hollow. One word that caused Robin to whip his head around and one word that caused my horse to rear up.

I went tumbling to the ground and found myself sliding down the same slope that Robin and Guy had only recently careered down.

And then I was at the bottom, a little dazed, dishevelled and with more than a few bruises no doubt, but on the whole in better condition than those two men.

I lifted my face off the leafy forest floor and glanced back up the slope. My horse had gone.

I turned the other way to find Robin scrabbling towards me and behind him I could see Guy, clutching at the knife buried in his shoulder.

Robin reached me and I stared at him in revulsion.

'Oh my God Robin. What have you done?'

**to be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously…**_

_I lifted my face off the leafy forest floor and glanced back up the slope. My horse had gone. _

_I turned the other way to find Robin scrabbling towards me and behind him I could see Guy, clutching at the knife buried in his shoulder. _

_Robin reached me and I stared at him in revulsion. _

'_Oh my God Robin. What have you done?'_

**Part 12**

As I hover above the scene being played out below me, that question is also on my lips.

Still, no one seems to have died here, for which I am glad. I mean I'm here to break a few rules right.

Okay, okay and break a heart or two. But not have anyone die. I mean you can't die of a broken heart, can you.

'It was him,' he is saying, reaching Marian at last.

'What?'

She is already bending over Guy trying to see how badly he is hurt. And Gisborne is lying there, moaning, his eyes closed. And yes, he is in pain. But he is not dying. However he sees this might yet turn to his advantage, now she is here. Here, and obviously concerned for his welfare.

'It was him, in Acre. He was the one who tried to kill the King.'

'What?' she says again, untying a scarf from around her neck and taking hold of the knife buried in Gisborne's shoulder.

'This will hurt,' she says, and Gisborne nods and she pulls the knife out, immediately staunching the blood flow with her scarf. Gisborne moans again and opens his eyes and looks at her gratefully.

'Marian,' he is saying. 'In Acre Saracens tried to kill the King. Well, I thought they were Saracens. But it was him. Gisborne. Dressed as a Saracen.'

Satisfied that Guy is in no immediate danger, she turns to him.

'What on earth are you talking about Robin. Guy was never in the Holy Land.'

'I'm telling you he was.'

Placing both hands on her shoulders he pulls Marian to him, willing her to listen to what he is saying.

'Saracens came to the King's camp. While we were trying to defend it, I was stabbed. He went to the King's tent. I followed him and we fought. I cut his arm. His tattoo. Look.'

And Robin pulls the final tatters of Gisborne's sleeve away to fully reveal the evil looking black tattoo, spliced by a scar.

'I don't believe you. Guy was never in the Holy Land,' she repeats.

'Marian he was.'

And he is looking at her and she believes those eyes of his and the fact he would never lie to her. But perhaps he is confused, mistaken. She knows he was badly injured in Acre and sent home to recover. She has seen the scar. Perhaps in the fever that followed his stabbing he had become deluded and returned believing something that had never really happened. Because he wanted to.

'I am sorry Robin. I just don't know.'

She turns back to Guy, aware he is trying to speak.

'Marian. Hood is lying. I was never there.'

And he sees what is happening and cannot contain his fury and cuffs Gisborne about the face.

'Robin! What is the matter with you.'

She turns back to Gisborne.

'Can you walk?' she asks.

Again he nods.

She turns to Robin and can see the frustration and anger in his face and she is sorry. Because she wants to believe him. She really does.

'Please Robin. Whether what you are saying is true or not, we have to get him back to the Castle. He is bleeding too much.'

'No,' he says flatly. 'He is a traitor and I will prove it.'

'A minute ago you tried to kill him. How was that proving anything other than the fact you have become a killer?'

'He deserves to die for what he did. Marian we are talking treason here.'

'If he did what you say he did then he should be tried, by a court. Isn't that the Robin Hood way? What has happened to all your ideals about justice and the right to trial?'

'Justice!' He fairly spat the word. 'Marian. The law in Nottingham right now is the Sheriff. What kind of justice do you think he would mete out? Gisborne is his right hand man and if I know anything it is that Gisborne acted on someone's orders. And that someone is Vaisey. I am sure of it.'

He is willing her to believe him but he can see the conflict in her eyes.

'How will you prove it if no one saw you?'

'I do not know. I will think of something.'

Without warning he grabs hold of Gisborne's arms and yanks them behind his back.

'Tie him up,' he commands Marian.

When she does not, he whips away the scarf that she is still pressing to Gisborne's wound and uses it to tightly bind the man's wrists.

Satisfied he stands up, grimacing as he is reminded of the cuts and bruises he sustained in their fight.

'Where are you going?' she asks as he walks off.

'To get the gang. To take him back to camp till we figure out what to do.'

'No Robin. I will not allow it.'

'Why Marian? Why?'

He is really on the edge here and she knows it. She can hear it in his voice and it is enough to make up her mind.

'If what you say is true.'

'It is…'

'If what you say is true,' she repeats. 'And you can find a way to prove it, then so be it. You know I will support you. But I will not support you in this. In stabbing a man and leaving him bleeding in the forest. If you will not help me take him back to the Castle then I will do it alone.'

He shakes his head, beyond frustration, and knows he has lost the argument with her.

'Will you help me get him on a horse?'

He shakes his head.

And Gisborne seizes the moment. 'Marian. I think I can make it. With your help.'

Marian gives the smallest acknowledgment and without a word unties Gisborne's wrists, handing him back the scarf.

Slowly Gisborne gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Marian.

And this time it is Gisborne who sees the conflict in her eyes, but unlike Robin, he knows he has her.

He watches as Marian climbs up behind Gisborne on the horse, the latter holding the reins with one hand and using his free hand to press her scarf to his wound. She has both arms around his waist.

They head off towards Nottingham and she does not look back.

He stares numbly at the retreating figures of Marian and Gisborne. He is still in shock at what he has found out about Gisborne today. But he is stricken even more by the fact that she has chosen to ride away with the man.

Trembling he leans back against a tree, glad of its solidity when all around the world seems to be sliding from under him. He wipes his hand across his face, momentarily confused by the blood he finds, the punch up already forgotten in the enormity of what has followed.

And the tears come without warning. I certainly wasn't expecting them. And just for a minute or two I begin to regret my actions. But I have no more time to think about it, as suddenly a force I know only too well yanks me and I find myself back in the Circle, in front of Grandmaster. And if looks can kill, then I am one very dead spirit.

**to be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Guy is saying something to me but I'm not listening.

I am trying to work out what went on back there. Why it is I now find myself sitting behind Gisborne with my arms around his waist when what I really want is to hug Robin and make him feel better.

I could see the pain he was in and I did nothing, said nothing that would take it away.

It is true he plunged the knife into Gisborne but it seems I am the one who is twisting it further.

And I so wanted to wipe the blood off his face, brush back his hair and make those blue eyes smile once more.

The horse jerks and I am forced into Guy's back.

I smell a mixture of blood, sweat and leather and am repulsed by it. Yet how could I have left Guy to the mercy of Robin and his men? Perhaps Much and the others would have stopped him. Much hates bloodshed, I know. I thought Robin did. Now I am not so sure.

I am relieved when the Castle comes into view. I do not know what Guy is going to say to the Sheriff. I only know that I have to get away from him.

What I really want is to go home to my father. I think of him now, all alone, probably wondering why I have not returned from my ride, with dusk fast approaching. For a moment I also wonder what has happened to my horse. I don't care. I don't want it back.

'What on earth happened here Gisborne?'

It is the Sheriff.

My feelings for Guy may be mixed up, but my feelings for the Sheriff are clear in my head. I do not think hate is too strong a word to use in his case.

'Lady Marian?'

Vaisey clicks his fingers and a guard comes over and helps Guy from the horse.

'He has been stabbed,' I explain. 'In the shoulder.'

'By whom?' the Sheriff asks, as if he didn't know.

I do not answer.

'It was Hood,' Guy says. 'He's the jealous type.'

I turn to make my way out of the Castle, weary to the bone, but Guy puts a hand on my arm.

'Thank you for helping me. He would have killed me you know. If it were not for you.'

And a part of me shrivels inside because I know what Guy says is true.

'Yes. Yes,' the Sheriff gabbles. 'Now let's get you inside before you bleed all over the place.'

Guy looks at me and I speak quickly.

'I have to go home.'

'Marian. It would please me if you….'

'I have to go home,' I say again, not letting him finish.

Still clutching my scarf, now soaked in blood, he moves closer to me and whispers so that only I can hear.

'I love you.'

There they are. Those three little words.

Said by the wrong man.

**to be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously…**_

_Guy looks at me and I speak quickly. _

'_I have to go home.'_

'_Marian. It would please me if you….'_

'_I have to go home,' I say again, not letting him finish. _

_Still clutching my scarf, now soaked in blood, he moves closer to me and whispers so that only I can hear. _

'_I love you.'_

_There they are. Those three little words. _

_Said by the wrong man. _

**Part 14**

Suddenly I'm not feeling so clever.

'Beginning to regret your little game now Cupid?' Grandmaster booms at me.

I stand mute.

'We did wonder how far you would go.'

'You've been watching me?' I stammer.

'For a while.'

'And now what is going to happen to me?' I ask.

'Now we are going to show you something Cupid.'

'I thought I would be banished,' I say.

Once more without warning I am yanked off my feet.

'Where am I?' I ask, some seconds later.

'Do you not recognise it?' the voice says, although I can see no one.

I look closer and recall it is Locksley Manor.

'That is Marian?'

'Yes.'

A minute later I see Guy of Gisborne coming out of the Manor. He speaks to her in a harsh tone, then fetches his horse and rides off.

Suddenly I am yanked again.

I find myself hovering over a sandy waste, a fierce sun pounding at me.

'Where am I now?' I ask the voice.

'You are in the Holy Land. This is where Robin comes after she marries.'

'I do not understand,' I say.

Then I see it. A grave marked by a simple wooden cross. A small plaque stands at its base.

_Here lies Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon_

_Son of Nottingham in the Country of England_

_Let his bravery always be remembered_

_He died for King and Country_

And then I am back, in the Circle, and Grandmaster is gravely staring at me.

'Do you know what you were seeing Cupid?'

'The future?' I say hesitantly.

'Yes. The future. Because you interfered with the path of true love.'

'She marries Guy of Gisborne and Robin dies? How can this be?'

Grandmaster shakes his head.

'But surely Rule Three means this should not happen?'

'You broke the Rules Cupid.'

'Then I'll go back and fix it.'

'You cannot. You cannot undo what is already done.'

'But there must be a way, surely?' I cry.

I cannot believe it is going to end this way. I was just playing around. I did not mean to destroy lives.

Everyone in the Circle, including Grandmaster, shows me his or her backs. I must endure 'The Wait' while they decide my fate.

And all I can see is the look of sadness on the girl's face and the simple marker at his grave.

**to be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously…**_

_I cannot believe it is going to end this way. I was just playing around. I did not mean to destroy lives. _

_Everyone in the Circle, including Grandmaster, show me his or her backs. I must endure 'The Wait' while they decide my fate. _

_And all I can see is the look of sadness on the girl's face and the simple marker at his grave. _

**Part 15 **

"I love you" Guy had said.

I did not return his words.

I do remember saying something about needing to hurry back to my father and promising to visit the next day just to stop him pressing me further.

The Sheriff, exasperated, had firmly led Gisborne away and I was free to go.

I took the same horse we had travelled in by and sped out of the castle gate and off towards the forest.

I do not know why I thought he would still be there, in the same part of the forest where they had fought not so long ago.

But there he is, sitting down and leaning against a tree, his head bowed.

He looks up as I approach, and even in the failing light, I can see the tracks his tears have made in the blood and dirt that coats his face. And my heart goes out to him.

In my haste to get to him I catch my foot in the stirrup and find myself once again face down on the forest floor. I hear him laugh and the next minute he is scooping me up in his arms and brushing the leaves out of my hair.

He is smiling at me.

Now I am the one with tears in my eyes.

'Marian,' he whispers, still brushing at my hair.

I think he cannot believe I have come back.

My heart begins to race, as it had in the shadows of the armoury not so long ago. With a pang I remember what had happened there. I pull away at the memory and he looks at me in some confusion.

'I am sorry,' we say in unison.

And in doing so we are released and his lips are on mine before I know what is happening. Nothing on earth is going to make me pull away this time.

As we kiss I realise I no longer care whether he is right or wrong about Gisborne trying to kill the King. Whatever my head may have been telling me my heart knows what it knows. That I love him. That I will always love him – no matter what.

'I'm sorry Robin,' I say again, breaking away from him and caressing his darling face, wiping at the now congealed blood. 'I was wrong. About so many things.'

'It does not matter Marian. You are here now.'

And he pulls me to him again.

We lose ourselves in each other then, pressing our bodies so close I can feel his heartbeat through his torn clothing.

And were it not for the sound of hoof beats approaching then I think our passion would have known no bounds.

'Master! Where are you?'

Robin smiles at me, his eyes still full of desire and I smile back. Dearest Much, spoiling our moment again, but I do not hate him, instead laughter is bubbling up inside me.

'Later,' he whispers in my ear, as Much, followed by the rest of the gang, come into view.

'Master. What on earth happened? Are you alright?'

Robin hoists me to my feet and faces the others.

'Gisborne tried to kill the King in the Holy Land and I have proof,' he says, squeezing my hand.

They are all staring at him, their faces sceptical.

But I believe him.

**to be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously…**_

_Robin hoists me to my feet and faces the others. _

'_Gisborne tried to kill the King in the Holy Land and I have proof,' he says, squeezing my hand. _

_They are all staring at him, their faces sceptical. _

_But I believe him. _

**Part 16 **

I could not leave it at that, despite what Grandmaster had said.

So while the Circle's backs are turned I take my chance and hurtle back to earth as fast as my inferior wings will take me.

When I do not find them in the forest I head for the Castle and am relieved to hear voices, him and the girl and the rest of the gang.

They are moving quietly and I see they are holding hands. Perhaps, I am thinking, Grandmaster is wrong but still his stern words come back to me.

'_You broke the Rules Cupid. You cannot undo what is already done' _

In another part of the Castle I hear raised voices and I fly through the thick walls to see who they are.

'For God's sake Gisborne!'

It is the Sheriff.

'Why didn't you tell me about this tattoo?'

'I did not think it mattered my Lord.'

'Well, it matters now Gisborne!'

'No one knows except Hood. And no one believes him. Not even Marian.'

'And we are going to make sure no one ever believes him Gisborne.'

The Sheriff indicates the fire in the grate.

Gisborne looks sick and I can't say I'm feeling too good either.

'Please Sheriff,' Gisborne pleads, realising what the Sheriff is planning.

'Painting yourself like a girl,' the Sheriff mutters, ignoring Gisborne's pleas and picking up the red-hot poker before advancing on the man.

'Not so fast my friend.'

I turn around and see Allan-A-Dale emerging from behind a door.

'Hood's man.' The Sheriff nods at a guard and keeps advancing towards Gisborne.

'Not man, men,' he says, as first Robin and then the rest of the gang show themselves, weapons drawn.

'Well, well,' says the Sheriff. 'Come to join the brandishing party Locksley.'

He gives Robin a threatening look. 'Come one step nearer Hood and Gisborne, or should I say a certain tattooed part of him, gets it.'

The Sheriff holds the poker a little closer to Gisborne's arm.

Robin smiles and for a second or two only I alone know why.

'I would put that down if I were you Sheriff.'

'Marian,' Gisborne bleats in evident relief. She would not let Hood kill him in the forest and she will not allow it now.

The Sheriff lowers the poker as the knife Marian is holding prods him in the back.

'So what now Locksley?'

'Confession time,' he says.

Robin nods and Much pulls out parchment and quill.

'Oh come on!' the Sheriff guffaws. 'You don't seriously expect Gisborne…Ouch,' he exclaims as Marian flicks the knife across his shoulder and draws blood.

'If he doesn't,' Robin says. 'Then you get it.' He raises his bow.

'You can't do it and you know it,' the Sheriff gloats triumphantly.

I see him wink at Marian and Gisborne wonders what is about to happen.

'Kill him,' he says softly and she nods, smiling.

The Sheriff grunts and falls to the floor.

'Now Gisborne,' he says, 'About that confession.'

Numbly Gisborne takes the quill and parchment and begins to write. He cannot believe that Marian has killed the Sheriff. Yet there he lies on the floor, blood seeping from his back.

I cannot believe it either. Has my interfering caused all of this? Does this moment lead to Marian ending up with Gisborne and Robin going to the Holy Land?

As Gisborne passes over the confession he looks across at Marian. But she has eyes only for Robin and he knows he has lost her.

One by one the gang retreat out of the room.

He takes hold of her hand. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' she smiles.

He looks back at the crumpled form of the Sheriff.

'How long before Matilda's drug wears off?' he whispers.

'I am not sure. I did not push the blade in very far, so not long.'

'Then we should hurry.'

'Where to?'

'The forest my darling. It is the safest place for you until we can get this information to the King.'

Quickly the gang make their way out of the Castle and head towards the forest.

The Sheriff moans and realising he has been tricked Gisborne moans too.

**to be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously…**_

'_Where to?'_

'_The forest my darling. It is the safest place for you until we can get this information to the King.' _

_Quickly the gang make their way out of the Castle and head towards the forest. _

_The Sheriff moans and realising he has been tricked Gisborne moans too. _

**Part 17 **

As we head for the forest I smile at Robin, wondering how on earth I could ever have harboured any feelings for Gisborne.

Here is the man I love, the man I have waited five years for – all my life in fact.

I find myself thinking on the conversation I had had with my father. How many days ago was that?

'_He will come back father,' I say. _

'_You've been saying that for the past five years Marian. I wouldn't count on it.'_

_And then he did come back. And that oh so smug smile was soon wiped off his face when he realised things had changed. When he found himself up against the new Sheriff and his nasty sidekick Gisborne. When he found he had been branded a common criminal and forced to live in the forest with other outlaws. _

_I almost felt smug myself. But I should have known. This suited him far better than living the life as Lord of the Manor. After all, in his words, "where would be the fun in that". _

_And now he is standing here again, and the smug smile has returned. _

_We are not children anymore. I have left my teens behind. And have blossomed into quite a woman according to my father. So why does he not see that? Or maybe he does. But he is too busy playing the hero at the moment to spare some time for me. _

_And then it dawns on me. He thinks I still belong to him and only him. That he has the luxury of calling me his any time he chooses. Well, he has got another think coming. He is going to have to earn that right. _

_Starting now. _

And then I look at Robin.

And his smile isn't smug – it's beautiful.

And he does not think I belong to him. He knows I belong to him and I know it too.

And he may well have been playing a game with the Sheriff and Gisborne in the beginning. But I have also been playing a game, with his heart.

Perhaps I was the one who needed to grow up after all.

As we speed towards the forest my head is full of worry.

I know we have done the right thing and this confession may help bring the downfall of the Sheriff and Gisborne, provided we can deliver it to the King. But our lives are now in greater danger because of it, including my father's. Robin knows it too and has promised to come up with a plan. My father is not afraid. He was the one who gave Robin the idea of using a drug on the Sheriff. At last his anger towards the Sheriff has found a practical purpose. I have a new respect for my father, and so does Robin.

I am not worried for myself. If living in the forest is what I must do then so be it. As long as I am with Robin I do not care where I go. I believe I would follow that man to the ends of the earth.

It is the first time I have seen their camp and I am impressed with Will's handiwork.

'Give me a minute,' Robin says, and I laugh as he disappears inside the camp, wondering if perhaps he has gone to tidy up or something.

Much is muttering to himself about being starving and is flinging pots and pans around. The others look on amused. I guess this happens a lot.

Will and Allan are arguing about something – who's turn to collect firewood I think. By the look on Djaq's face I guess this also happens a lot.

John just rolls his eyes. Poor guy. He was the leader of the gang until Robin showed up. Probably thought the same as I once did – impudent, arrogant know-all.

As Robin emerges from inside the camp John regards him. If he ever did think those things about Robin, he does not now. All I can see in his eyes is respect.

Robin walks towards me; looking rather sheepish I have to say.

'Marian?' he begins.

'Yes?'

'I have something.' He shuffles his feet. 'I want to ask you…'

'Yes?' I answer lightly, crinkling my nose at him because I can see he is embarrassed and I'm afraid I am taking advantage of the fact.

'For God's sake Marian!' he suddenly explodes. 'You're making this so difficult.'

'Making what difficult?'

_I can see I'm going to have to intervene after all. I've no arrows so I hover just behind his shoulder and whisper a few words in his ear. _

Robin is holding something out to me. A ring. And then he is down on one knee.

'Marian will you marry me?'

'Marry you?'

'Yes, marry me.'

_I give him a kick. _

He holds my eyes with his own. 'I love you,' he says.

_See, that wasn't so hard was it. _

There they are; those three little words. Those three little words that were going to change my life, and all it took was one word from me that would change his.

'Yes.'

**Epilogue **

Grandmaster was wrong. It could be undone.

And I was wrong too.

But you knew didn't you? You believed in Rule Three. You believed Robin and Marian should be together because you've believed in them all along. Haven't you?

Me, Grandmaster, the Circle – we're not really needed at all. Not for Robin and Marian.

They've got you lot. You believed they should be together for always. And now they will be. Thanks to you.

Now I finally know what it's all about. Got to the heart of the matter.

Love. It's all about love.

**THE END **

Thank you for reading and for your kind reviews.

Jadey xx


End file.
